


Danny Phantom: Star vs Paulina

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Yaard-Varkwanted to see Star get some more attention.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Danny Phantom: Star vs Paulina

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Star-vs-Paulina-792902670#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Star-vs-Paulina-792902670#)  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  [ Yaard-Vark ](https://www.deviantart.com/yaard-vark)  
>    
>    
>  wanted to see Star get some more attention.  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
> **  
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

When the final bell had rung, signaling the end of another day at Casper High School, most of the students had rushed out of the building. Some stayed after school for detention, because they needed to speak with a teacher about something, to make up a test, or for their extracurricular activities.

One stayed for a more unusual reason.

Invisible and untouchable, Danny Fenton grinned as he took the time to visit his favorite place in the school: the girl’s locker room. And just when the cheerleaders are getting ready for practice too!

The intangible teen had a grin on his face as he walked through the locker room door. To his growing delight, he arrived just as the girls were getting their normal clothes off. The sight already had the flow of blood in his body going down between his legs.  
_  
What should I do this time?_ he thought to himself while walking down the path of lockers and admiring the half-naked bodies before hm, even running his invisible hands across some of their butts. Girls gasped as they felt his cold touch, eyes glancing about in suspicion and confusion.

One girl with short black hair, lightly tanned skin, and wide him let out an “EEP” as he pinched her pink thong-clad rear end. “What the heck?” she muttered, whirling herself around and unaware of the half-ghost boy admiring her breasts in their tight pink bra. She did shiver when he walked through her though.

It was then that Danny came upon the crown jewels of the school’s cheerleaders. Paulina Sanchez and her satellite, Star. While the tan-skinned, raven-haired beauty was bent over in a frilly pair of black tanga panties that showed off most of her buns along with a matching bra and trying to dig something, the blonde across from her was missing her shirt and just in them idle of pulling off her panties to reveal a green thong that matched her bra.

Admiring the two girls, and feeling his pants get uncomfortably tight, Danny found himself remembering the time when he’d triggered a short little squabble between the two girls back when he had first sneaked in here. That memory gave the young teen an idea.

Walking towards Star, Danny gave Paulina’s booty a nice **SMACK** along the way. “EEEK!” As she had tried to stand up fully, the school’s queen bee accidentally banged her head o the roof of her locker. “Aahhoowww…” she groaned, rubbing her skull.

“Paulina…” Star said as she turned around to see what was wrong just as Danny walked into and overshadowed her body, turning her turquoise eyes bright green.

Head now out of her locker and body standing up straight, Paulina spun around with clear anger on her face. “Star, how many times do I- hey!” Controlling the blonde’s body, Danny grabbed onto the front of Paulina’s panties and then yanked them up hard. “AYYYEEEEEOOWWW! STARRRRR!”

All eyes in the locker room were on the blonde and black-haired girls as the former had the latter standing on her tiptoes and biting her lip as her underwear bit into her groin. “Sorry, Paulina,” Danny said through Star, “but you just made it too easy!” ‘Star’ then pulled Paulina close by her panties.

Squeaking, the Hispanic girl reached out and grabbed the front of her best friend’s thong, which Danny took as his cue to bail on her body. “How’s this for easy?!” Paulina shouted before pulling up on the skimpy underwear just as Star’s eyes returned to their normal color.

“GYYYEEEEE!” Star squealed, confusion filling her head and pain filling her crotch. “PAULINAAAAAOOWW!” Her friend jerked and tugged on her thong without mercy, chafing her.

She still had Paulina’s panties in her right hand though, so she gave those a pull of her own. “NYEEEEK!” As Paulina continued her own pulling and the girls squabbled, they soon found their bodies colliding into each other and then toppling onto the ground.

Both girls groaned on the floor, but it was Paulina who recovered first.

Scrambling onto Star’s back, the dark-haired girl grabbed her thong and proceeded to pull, wedging it tightly into the blonde’s crack. “GYYYEEOOOWWW!” As Star tried to scramble out from underneath her attacker, Paulina began repeatedly tugged on her panties, making her butt clench and hindering her efforts. “OW! NYGGHHH!OWWIIEE! GYYRGGHH!”

Still invisible and now recording the fight on his phone, Danny decided to lend Star a hand. Or rather, a finger.

With one finger, he charged up a relatively harmless but hot enough to really sting ecto-energy blast and fired it and Paulina’s right buttock.

As it struck, Paulina stopped wedgieing Star and froze up as she felt the burn, and then… “OOWWW!” Hands releasing her friend’s panties, she placed them on her rear’s sore spot, hissing from the discomfort.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Star pushed her arms against the floor and managed to throw Paulina off of her, making the tan girl let out a cy of shock as she fell onto her back and Star leapt onto her.

For several seconds, the two girls struggled and awkwardly grabbed at each other. Then, Star manage to slip one of her hands under the right cup of Paulina’s bra. Quickly finding the nipple with her fingers, the blonde gave it a sharp pinch, digging in her nails. “YEEEEOOOOWWWW!”

Paulina’s chest was thrust outward and up as she squirmed. “You like that?!” Star asked, beginning to twist her friend’s nipple left and right while reaching a hand under the other bra cup and attacking left nipple as well.

“NNNYYYOOWWWW! OWWIIEEE! STOPSTOPSTAAAHHHHHP!” Paulina’s eyes bugged out as she squirmed beneath her friend. Her friend whose hands were now to occupied to stop her own.

It took more than a few seconds of titty twisting, but that thought seemed to get through to her as she grabbed onto the front AND back of Star’s thong and PULLED! “GYAAAHHCK, Y-YOOUUU STAAAHHP!” For a while, the struggle of pain continued uninterrupted like this, both girls squeaking and squirming shouting.

However, eventually, the other girls in the locker room seemed to have enough of the show.

Rushing the two of them, the other cheerleaders first grabbed Star by her thong and yanked her up off Paulina. The Hispanic girl had a moment to celebrate what she thought was the team rescuing her before they hauled her off of the floor by her underwear as well.

“Alright, break it up you two.” the girl in pink underwear said while standing between them. “We’ve still gotta practice and that’s not gonna happen while you’re both.” Eye glancing back and forth between them, she added, “So, kiss and make up already.”

“What?!”  
“Not happening!” the two girls said with their faces turning bright red right before both of their panties were pulled up harshly, making them groan and clench up their butts

“URGGH, OOOWWW! OKAY-OW, OKAYYY!” they exclaimed in unison before being let go.

Wincing as they plucked out their wedgies, Star and Paulina looked at each other awkwardly before moving closer to one another. Reluctantly, they puckered their lips and began leaning in towards each other.

Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met. Slowly, they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss and make their tongues wrestle.

It was an… unusual tactic for handling intra-team conflicts, but it was effective for discouraging the girls from fighting in the first place. Which was demonstrated nicely after a minute of Star and Paulina smooching when they pulled apart and began wiping off their mouths.

Grimacing, the two girls swiftly joined the rest of their team in getting dressed in their red and white cheerleading outfits, occasionally exchanging glares and silently complaining about each other.

Danny, meanwhile, saved his newly made recording on his phone. _I’m gonna have to get the girls fighting in here more often._ he thought with a perverse smile.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml792902670']=[] 


End file.
